


A Night Off

by firesign10



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kicks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for International Fanworks Day. Unbetaed.

Sam's laptop whirs loading the DVD as he sits back. Dean's out drinking, so he has a few hours alone. Last week's hunt had been exhausting; Sam's ready to relax with a six-pack and season three of Buffy.

He watches for three hours, only stopping for a piss. He tears up when Buffy consigns Angel to Hell. He knows what that's like...both ways. Buffy's strong, beautiful...lithe. Sam freeze-frames the occasional shot, admiring how her snug black top hugs her--

"Dude! The Buffster!" Dean's voice, blurred by alcohol, interrupts Sam's reverie. Before he can shut the DVD off, Dean says, "Leave it on. I love me some Faith."


End file.
